The Misfortunes of Life
by xDarkShadowLoverx
Summary: There was a light drizzle as they stood in the rain. "Haruhi…." She had died, leaving them shocked. But, life isn't always logical. She hadn't died. She had simply been taken. How far will the host club go to get her life back? Not a deathfic. Haruhix?
1. Chapter 1: Colors and Lost

**Title: **The Misfortunes of Life  
**Rating: **K  
**Author:** Me, of course  
**Dedicated: **to all my wonderful readers…duh!  
**Pairing: **You choose  
**Summary: **Dark clouds stormed over the host club. There was a light drizzle as they stood in the rain. "Haruhi…." She had died, leaving them depressed and shocked. But, life isn't always logical, or believable. She hadn't died. She had simply been taken. Venture through as she finds out how much she really meant to them. Will she ever realize how much she meant to them? This is not a DEATHFIC, I promise. Haruhix?**Timeline: **It is April of Haruhi's second year (I put it like a Japanese school, where the school year end in Febuary and the new year starts in March) Hikaru and Kaoru are in the same class. Therefore, Tamaki and Kyoya are in their third year, and Honey and Mori are in their first year at Ouran University. They frequently visit.  
**Rambling:  
**okayyyy people. I know I haven't updated my other stories for a while like Surprise! and The Choice and What Haruhi Wants, but don't worry, I haven't abandoned them. I'm just taking a break…

OKAY OKAY! I ADMIT IT! I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING SINCE I'M A LAZY BUM! BUT DON"T KILL ME! I'M SUCH A BAD AUTHORESS!

Ahem, so I bet you guys are just rolling your eyes and skipping my rambling to get on with the story. I don't even see the point writing this. Does anyone even read this?

This story will mostly be written from Hikaru's point of view (since he's cool and you know it) but the pairing will be whatever you guys want it to be. Although, a few chapters here and there will be from Haruhi's first person point of view, like this one.

Chapter 1: Colors and Lost 

Again, as usual, I'm on my way to the third music room being dragged by the twins (what a surprise). I but my underarms have permanent scars on them from being dragged around all the time. I can WALK you know. but they don't care. No one does. My opinions are equivalent to dried up onions to...you guessed it: The Host Club.

After a few minutes of being pulled by twins down the huge halls (rich bastards), we arrived at the music room. I could already hear Tamaki-senpai rambling on how his "daughter" has been kidnapped by evil commoners for revenge…or something like that.

I swear there is something wrong with his brain.

Hikaru shoved the two big doors open, and everything is how it usually is every day. Kyoya-senpai was on his pineapple laptop, probably planning how to make more profits. Honey-senpai, somehow defeating the law of physics, was stuffing a chocolate cake in his mouth (is that even possible?). Mori-senpai was watching him with a little amusement. And Tamaki-senpai…

"OKAA-SAN! MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED, OR EVEN WORSE…SHE'S" he gasped in horror. "SHE'S BEEN TAKEN AWAY BY THOSE DEVIL TWINS! OH NO! I MUST SAVE HER AND-"

You get the point. Kyoya-senpai groaned inwardly and turned to Tamaki-senpai. "Tamaki, they're right there." Waving his hand in the general direction of the double doors.

Honey looked up. "Haruuuuuu-chan!" he greeted before resuming to enjoying his cake.

Tamaki-senpai turned towards us and gasped again. "Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" he lunged at me.

I prepared my self for being glomped by him…again. "You shouldn't worry daddy like that!"

Here it comes….

His arms wound tightly around me and my face turned blue. "Cutting…off…air…supply!"

Yep, a typical normal (normal as in host club normal, they were abnormal to begin with) day at the host club. I was annoyed, and yet, seeing them like this made me happy. To see all of them with those smiling faces…I hope that would never disappear.

Ever.

Tamaki-senpai finally let go after a threat from Kyoya-senpai (no surprise there) and after I told him he's not my father, he slouched in his corner again. The shadow king glared at me. I knew what that meant. Since there was only ten minutes until opening and if Tamaki-senpai was in his corner, we would loose profits. I sighed. It's not like I had a choice.

"But…if I were to choose who was the most fatherly in this club…I must say Tamaki-senpai is…" I said to no one in particular.

Immediately, sparkles blinded me and I was glomped for the third time that day (the first time being in the morning).

"Oh Haruhi, you love your father, don't you?"

"If you mean my biological father yes, but about my _insane _father Senpai? Not a chance."

He paled. The twins snickered.

"She must really despise you M'lord." Hikaru snorted.

"Really despise." Kaoru laughed and Hikaru joined in. Tamaki-senpai became gloomier by the second.

"Haruhi." a familiar monotone voice spoke. He turned and looked at me with that fake plastic smile of his. How do girls fall for him anyway?

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai…?" I knew where this would go. Kyoya-senpai never ever spoke to me unless it was about the host club…or in this case, debts.

He shifted his glasses up. Uh oh…this meant no good.

"May I have a word with you?" translation: _come here now or face the Ootori police…_

I shivered. "Coming."

The twins stopped their bombarded laughs and sent me a sympathetic look, saying 'Don't-worry-even-if-you-die-we-will-always-remember-you'. okay, that was taking it too far. Okay, I know Kyoya-senpai is a teeny bit - okay, a lot bit – a money-making profiting rich bastard, but he wouldn't go as far to kill someone just because they put a certain blonde idiot in a bad mood. He was human, just like every other person, with emotions. He just had trouble expressing them and usually covered them up with "getting profit" excuses. That's what I saw, anyway.

After a few words from Kyoya-senpai (mostly, "new debt" and "Ootori police") the host club started.

Like I said, typical.

* * *

...

"Haruhi-kun, what's you favorite color?" a girl with remarkably big green eyes and short red hair asked me. It was a pointless question, but I mustered up my best answer.

"If I must say, I like all colors. Each color had its own special meaning and value to me." I let my natural smile shine for the countless time that day.

The girls blushed, for god-knows-what reason. "You have strong sense for colors Haruhi-kun." Said the same girl.

The other two at the table nodded in agreement. Then one of them, who had black hair going until her voice, spoke. "I have to say, you do seem like all colors."

Huh? Meaning? I let confusion show on my face.

The poor girl blushed before continuing. "I mean, all the hosts here seem like they have their own colors Haruhi-kun. You, on the other hand, seem like the one who bonds all of them together, shining with every color."

Okay, so maybe all rich girls weren't that dumb and girly. At least this one wasn't, she actually thought about something else than boys.

"yeah." The girl with the red hair nodded. "You're like the rainbow, being the tie that keeps every member connected. You hold each color within you. So if you were to disappear, so would the others. You're the tie that keeps them together"

And their similes weren't that bad either. I am starting to have second thoughts about these girls…

"Oh?" I poured some tea for the girls.

"Yes, Haruhi-kun." The third girl, the one with blonde-hair, spoke for the first time. I guess she's out of her daydream about me and…ehh, I don't even want to know

"What color do you think is Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun?" the redhead inquired me. I thought about it for a moment and then answered.

"Hikaru is a bit more devious than Kaoru, and has more trouble controlling his temper and seems to act immature when it comes to his emotions so I would say he's red. Fiery and dangerous." I heard whispering from around the room and some one (Kaoru) snickering while an identical voice trying to make him stop (Hikaru). Do doubt everyone was overhearing this conversation. I think I just accidently stabbed Hikaru…

"and Kaoru-kun?"

Everyone was quiet again. There was pin drop silence but I ignored it. "Kaoru is the level-minded and mature one, despite being the younger twin. H e would do anything for his brother. He usually is the one following his brother's plans, being dragged around by him. He can control his temper well and is always aware of his emotions, thus I would label him orange. Fiery but calm and innocent." I explained, leaving the girls to squeal and Hikaru and Kaoru snickering again.

At that moment, Tamaki-senpai came up to us and bowed before handing a red rose to one of the girls. After saying one of his cheesy lines, (I ignored it, his lines might rot my brain) he turned to me.

"Oh, Haruhi, what color am I then?"

"Definitely white." I deadpanned without hesitation.

"And why would that be?"

"You always are the kind one, and aren't afraid to show it."

Tamaki-senpai beamed at this. "See that devil twins! My daughter has finally come to my grasp!"

"But you're too kind that you go overboard that it annoys people to no end, so it's goo-for-nothing." I added flatly, causing Tamaki-senpai to fall back and the twins snicker again. I turned back to my customers.

"Anyway," the blonde-haired girl started. "What do you think of Honey-senpai?"

"Yellow. Innocent and bright with his child-like charms but has a dark demeanor." There, simple.

"Mori-senpai?"

"Purple." I said simply, taking a sip of tea (which tasted horribly by the way). "Purple is not a main color, and usually stays in the background but has an important role. Mori-senpai is strong, and is the silent time. Plus, he'd do anything for Honey-senpai. That color fits him most."

"What color do you think Kyoya-sama would be then?" the chatterbox redhead asked a question again.

"Mm…" this was a bit hard. He always hid what he really was, under layers of egoistic characteristics so…"Blue." I could immediately feel Kyoya-senpai's gaze boring into my back. His typing stopped also so that meant he was listening (not that everyone else wasn't)

"Why?"

And here it came, explaining. "He has a dark characteristic, but not enough for it to be black. He is kind and loyal to his friends, choosing them over business…" I stated, remember the Éclair incident when he had bought his father's company and then thrust it back at him like he didn't need it. "Kyoya-senpai hides his emotions, and I think he does that because he finds no merit in doing so. It seems like all he cares about is profits at first glance, but if you look deeper, he only does that as a way to show but cover up what he really thinks and is doing. He really cares about this club, and not just profits, even if he acts like an egoist at times. He would go long lengths for this club if anything ever happened."

Gasps were heard around the room, mostly from the host club members. The customers, on the other hand, applauded and spoke about how well Haruhi-kun could read others.

Seriously, what's up with these girls? They're easily impressed. Way too easily. The gaze Kyoya-senpai was holding was gone and the typing resumed, although I noticed a slight change in the tapping noises. Hmm…probably it's just me.

* * *

After saying our goodbye's to the girls and a few words of love from Tamaki-senpai, cleaning up (with Hikaru and Kaoru in the backround "ooh"ing and "ahh"ing about how easily commoners can do things), and being informed about my new debt, I flopped onto the couch and sighed. "Wow…that was a long day…"

"Haruhi…" said one voice. It was Kaoru.

"Why would you say such horrible things about us-" Hikaru started.

"and say such nice things about Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru finished, obviously referring to the color conversation from earlier.

"Because he doesn't drag me around like you two do." I said flatly, sarcasm lacing around every word.

"HAH! See," Tamaki-senpai popped up from nowhere. "She really does hate you two twins!"

"She called you a good-for-nothing!" Hikaru pointed out, causing Tamaki-senpai to start chasing them around the room. I sweat dropped.

"The customers were a bit displeased and we ended up with a decline in today's profits because of your snickering, Hikaru and Kaoru. One more time and do expect to find your names on tombstones." Kyoya-senpai smiled his all knowing smile and the twins turned into ashes.

"I'm going home." I ignored the pleading looks that Tamaki-senpai sent me and declined the twins' invitation to take me home, like I did everyday. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and got up. "Ja ne, everyone."

Like every normal day, Honey-senpai bid me farewell and hopped out the doors, with Mori-senpai in tow. The twins hugged me one last time (with Tamaki in the backgrounds screaming) and I said bye to Kyoya-senpai who did the same. At least one rich bastard doesn't annoy me…much.

I walked out, but unlike every other day, I had a pit feeling in my stomach and for an odd reason, I regretted not taking up on the twins offer.

Weird.

It's not like anything is going to happen, right? I mean, I'm going to go home, change, study, make dinner, dad will come home, and then we'll eat together. Right?

I take a left, and then a right, and then two more lefts and another right before reaching the open air outside. It was about a ten minute walk home from here, so I think I'll just think about…ehh, what do I have to think about any way? My life was a normal, pretty satisfactory one before I ended up cross-dressing as a guy in a host club with freaks. Okay, they're not freaks, but there are certainly not normal people.

I don't get the point of hosting, but I still wonder what that girl – what was her name? oh yes – Kaori, meant when she said that.

"_All the hosts here seem like they have their own colors Haruhi-kun. You, on the other hand, seem like the one who bonds all of them together, shining with every color… You're like the rainbow, being the tie that keeps every member connected. You hold each color within you. So if you were to disappear, so would the others. You're the tie that keeps them together." _

I ponder on those words for the next few minutes, trying to figure out the meaning. Did she mean that if I wasn't here the host club wouldn't be what it is today? No, that can't be it, there's no way I could possibly have that much of an impact on them. I was just a mere commoner, paying off my debt. Well, technically, I already paid it off when Tamaki had scared us by saying he was going to France forever. But I stayed since it'd be too hectic to quit. Even if I did, they wouldn't let me alone.

So that leaves me to think: am I really the one who keeps them together?

By now, I am nearing the commoner neighborhood. Its early spring so most of the trees are still blooming. The snow had all melted a long time ago, leaving chinks of ice behind. No one was here, and it was nice to be surrounded by silence…for once.

The pit feeling in my stomach got bigger and stronger, and I couldn't pinpoint why. I probably ate something bad or something…or have an upset stomach.

Suddenly, I hear beeps in the distance. Ehh…beeps? Probably police or something. Doesn't matter though.

I try to resume to my original thoughts but the sirens got louder. I groaned in annoyance. I still had to think about stuff like whether I should study for my history test that was taking next week or no…

I look up, and to my surprise, I see a blue Chevrolet car rounding the corner. It seems like the driver was drunk, he was driving on the sidewalk! The car zig zagged back and forth, and the sounds of the tires screeching were everywhere. The sirens got louder and I saw a few police cars round. At least whoever the drunk driver was he was going to be caught…sooner or later.

At that moment, it seemed like time had slowed down. My eyes widened in realization when I saw the car coming towards me. My heart beat speeded up noticeably. I was too worried to do anything, I froze in place. I needed to move! Now! My mouth widens and I strengthen my muscles to turn around and run to the side and away from the cars direction. I was never the athletic one, but at least I could escape the car crashing! It was getting closer by the second! I gather energy and take a step forward and I feel something hard hit my foot. I looked down to see that I'm nearing the ground, all because of a chunk of ice. A stupid chunk of ice! I hit the ground with much force, and I feel blood in my mouth. My arms are limp, and I feel like a knife had just stabbed me. I try to push my self up, and I roll to the right to see tired nearing me. It's too late! No, I can't, I need to get up! My eyelids become heavy and I close my eyes.

I feel something hit my face, crushing the bones and eating away the flesh. It's so painful….

Everything turned black.

* * *

A few seconds later, a crash was heard, along with the diminish of a small brown-haired petite commoner girl.

* * *

Hate me? Want to kill me for doing this to Haruhi? No, she doesn't die…I won't allow that! Never! Anyway, this will not be a deathfic like I said. Anyway, this will turn out to be a romance/supernatural/mystery, so you guys vote for who you want. Review. Criticism is appreciated. No flames please. So review about how you like it, what I should work on, what I should add, and overall ideas. I apologize for any mistakes and OOCness. I will update soon…and I give you permission to PM me to get me up and yell at me about being a horrible authoress.

So….review and tell me which pairing you'd like to see…voting's are open, and will be until chapter 3 is posted…I think!

Now! Go! Shoo! Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Truth and Loss

**Title: **The Misfortunes of Life  
**Rating: **K+  
**Author:** Me, of course  
**Dedicated: **you guys…who else?  
**Pairing: **You choose (Kyoya and Tamaki are tied for the role…)  
**Summary: **Dark clouds stormed over the host club. There was a light drizzle as they stood in the rain. "Haruhi…." She had died, leaving them depressed and shocked. But, life isn't always logical, or believable. She hadn't died. She had simply been taken. Venture through as she finds out how much she really meant to them. Will she ever realize how much she meant to them? This is not a DEATHFIC, I promise. Haruhix?  
**Timeline: **It is April of Haruhi's second year (I put it like a Japanese school, where the school year end in Feb. and the new school year starts in Mar.) Hikaru and Kaoru are in the same class. Therefore, Tamaki and Kyoya are in their third year, and Honey and Mori are in their first year at Ouran University. They frequently visit.  
**Rambling:  
**Chapter twooooooooo! Boo yaa! Anyway, I left you guys at a big cliffhanger didn't I? did she die? Or not die? Well, either way, she'll come back at the end…eventually (insert evil laugh here). Okay, after this, I'm going to go work on The Choice. I haven't updated that in over a month! And then I'll update What Haruhi Wants and then Surprise!. Wow…I got a lot to do..

You can choose what pairing you want by either PMs or reviews.

Anyway, voting results for pairing (so far):

Tamaki (2 votes) – 40%  
Kyoya (2 votes) – 40%  
Mori (1 vote) – 20%  
Hikaru (0 votes) – 0%  
Kaoru (0 votes) – 0%  
Honey (0 votes) – 0%

And, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

LostInASeaOfGarnetandAmethyst  
Mizuno Akamaya  
Sapphy Mizuiro  
woodspritethatconqueredpeople  
Saya Kurobara

Gomen if I missed anyone!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran **

Last time:

_My eyelids become heavy and I close my eyes. _

_I feel something hit my face, crushing the bones and eating away the flesh. It's so painful…._

_Everything turned black. _

_A few seconds later, a crash was heard, along with the diminish of a small brown-haired petite commoner girl. _

* * *

Chapter 2: Truth and Loss

Police swarmed the area like bees swarming a honey comb. The usual yellow 'caution: do not enter' band was put up around the area. People and reporters immediately came to watch, as if it was a very top-class horror movie that came out a month early.

"Hey, look at that girl! She got crushed to bones!"

"Poor girl, I feel bad for her family"

"Wait, isn't that an Ouran uniform? Then why was she in this neighborhood? Anyway, I feel sorry for her."

"Look at her face! She's probably dead by now!"

"Ooooh…that's terrible…!"

"I wouldn't want to be in that situation. This is horrible!"

"What would an Ouran student be doing here? I feel bad for her….Anyway, this _is_ pretty bad…"

And on it went.

Of course, no one really meant it, the "I feel sorry's". The drunk driver that had been in the car had a few scratches from the fallen pieces of glass, but it wasn't that serious. He was unconscious though.

But most police worried about the girl in the Ouran uniform. Because she was injured badly. But mostly because she went to Ouran, which meant she was rich, who meant that if she was hurt, her family could sue them for not catching the drunk driver early enough.

The girl's soft skin had been scratched and blood had dried on her cheek. Her left cheek was completely damaged and crushed, nothing but blood pouring out of the demented hole. Her hands were twisted, and they were purple from the lack of blood running to them. Tears from her eyes (which were swollen shut) had joined the crusty mixture of blood. But most of all, her brain had been damaged severely. She was as white as a piece of paper, and was freezing cold.

This only meant on thing.

The girl was dead. Fujioka Haruhi was dead.

* * *

A call reached Ranka Fujioka's cell phone, who was currently on his way home from work. It was almost 11 pm, and he was expecting his daughter to be there, cooking and greeting him with a warm smile. His hair flowed behind him as if he was a model as he skipped through the streets. He looked like a model, and most people mistook him as a girl at first sight. Duh. He was a cross-dresser, so that was the point.

He looked at the small but readable screen and saw there was no caller I.D. He shrugged and flipped the phone open with a flick of his finger.

"Hello?" he said in his usual cheerfulness.

"_Is this Fujioka Ryoji?" _asked someone who had a business-like tone.

"Yep. But do call me Ranka. I prefer that name over Ryoji. Who are you anyway?" wow, what a rude person.

Unknown to Ranka, the person's stomach clenched tighter. How was he going to tell the gay guy on the other end that his daughter was…dare her say it…dead.

"_Ranka-san, this is officer Kyo from the Ootori hospital. I believe I have some terrible new for you…" _he started.

Ranka suddenly froze. hospital? What happened? Was one of his friends in an accident or something? No…if there had been an accident, the family of the person would be notified first…so that meant….Haruhi? he gulped. "Y-yes, what is it?"

"_I'm terribly sorry to tell you that your daughter, Fujioka Haruhi, was in a very severe car accident…"_

Ranka dropped the phone. It hit the ground with a 'clank' and he froze with terror. _No…no! This can't be happening! No! not my precious only daughter! _He tried to stifle his sobs and ran. He sprinted faster than he could than he could ever have done in his entire life. **(a/n, I actually feel sorry for the poor guy…seriously)**

* * *

It was a quite a feat to run two miles to the Ootori hospital in less than seven minutes, but Ranka didn't care. Who would in this situation? _Please Haruhi, wait for Otou-san! I'm coming…please, just be okay!_ He silently pleaded in his mind. _Kotoko, please pray for her!_

On the way, more than once he had to stop and wipe his tears. After five minutes, he finally decided to stop crying since she would be okay…right? He reached the entrance, were policemen and doctors were buzzing about. There was an ambulance off to the side, and the doors were open. No one even bothered to close them. Who would in an emergency anyway?

The man went up to one of the nearest people that were dressed in a white coat and tapped him on the shoulder. The doctor turned around only to meet with large eyes that were glistening with tears.

"May I help you?"

"M-my daughter…! S-she was in a c-car accident a-and I-I was t-told she was here! I-I need to s-see her!" Ranka tried his best to avoid stuttering but it was to no avail.

"Ma'am," Ranka was used to be called 'ma'am'. "there was an ambulance that had arrived about a few hours ago carrying a young girl. I presume she's your daughter. She had been taken to the ICU, but now currently is in one of the rooms. Room 103, just right down the hall." The man didn't have the guts to say she had been pronounced dead on arrival, which was why she had been taken out of the ICU as soon as she had been taken in. how could he tell the woman (man) when she (he) was already crying her heart out? No doubt the cries would increase tenfold if he had told her she was…gone. Never coming back.

Ranka dashed down the hall, ignoring the ridiculous stared he got from people and barged into room 103, without even knocking. There, he saw his precious daughter sprawled onto the bed, crippled and damaged. Goosebumps started to crawl up him when he looked down at her. Her eyes were red and crusted. Her face was pallid and wrinkled, not to mention the gigantic cut.

_Why…why is she here? She's hurt so bad! Aren't the doctors supposed to be doing SOMETHING? _Ranka sprinted to the bed and teared up at the sight of the greatly damaged face. "Haruhi…are you okay…?" he took her hand in his and gasped. It was as cold as sleet, hard as a rock. He could feel no 'THUMP THUMP THUMP' from blood flowing through her veins like he expected to when he picked her hand up. _What happened? Haruhi's and is warm and soft, not like this….! And why aren't doctors here, and why/? _

His eyes caught the machine next to her, which had a straight line going "beeeeeeep". Now, Ranka wasn't stupid. He at least knew that on this machine that tracked a person's heart rate was supposed to have jagged lines and "beep beep beep" sounds. But…this was a straight line with one ongoing beep. Ranka stepped back as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. This…was the last thing he had expected that day.

"No…no…." he knew he was just trying to run away from the truth. The truth was right there. Everything clicked in place: Why Haruhi's hand was so cold, why the doctor had looked so worried when he had told him, why no doctors were there trying to get her to gain consciousness…it was because it wasn't possible. His mind whirled in different directions and he turned back to Haruhi. He shook her shoulders. "No…this can't be…!"

"HARUHI! OTOU-SAN IS HERE! PLEASE, WAKE UP! PLEASE!" no, he knew this wasn't going to work, but his mind had reached point of insanity that this was the only thing to help him. He broke into sobs that echoed in the dark room. "Haruhi….(sob)….please..!" he cried. "I lost Kotoko, not you too!" how was he going to live?

He shook his head in disbelief, and he could feel tears springing his face. They tasted bitter against his lips. His lipstick had also been washed away due to the flowing tears.

"I'm sorry," Ranka breathed his face turning white. Anyone could see another tear roll down his cheeks. "I couldn't save you…"

And with that, his grip on Haruhi's hands slowly lessened, and then it fell down with a thud on the bed as the beeping of her lifeline slowed down to nothing… the man could feel his body shaking as his tears started to flow helplessly. His hands shook as he grasped his daughter's body tight—her cold body contrasting against his.

A few doctors watched the scene from door. They had been through things like this many times, such a tragedy. But each of them couldn't help but let a tear run down their aces for the poor man/woman.

His one and only daughter had died? How could she just be going to school saying "See you tonight" and come back later ending up dead? Ranka clenched his fists tightly. His knuckles turned white. He was going to KILL whoever did this. He would hunt him down and kick his butt to the next solar system. But it could never make him feel better. Ever.

How was he going to live without her? How was he supposed to survive? And what about her dear handsome (one idiotic) friends..? what were they going to do?

It was his fault. That's what he thought. It was his fault she ended up dead. And she died only because he wasn't there, instead working at a gay-bar dancing away while his Haruhi was getting crushed. At least he could've allowed the twins or Kyoya to drop her off every day. But nooooo he believed Haruhi could do it on her own. And boy was he wrong. He could've gotten day job instead of a night job so he could be there with Haruhi. What if she hadn't gone to school that day? She was a bit tired in the morning, but she insisted she could go. And now look what happened. He blamed this incident on himself.

Blaming wasn't going to help. Neither were "I Could've" or "What If". Because what happened had happened. And nothing was going to change that. He didn't have supernatural powers to wind back time or bring the dead to life. If he did, then Kotoko would be alive too.

"Fujioka Haruhi, age sixteen, time of death: six ten pm." A monotone voice spoke from the doorway. Ranka turned to see a doctor holding a clipboard. His pen was weaving back on forth, perfectly perfect in every stroke. His eyes showed nothing but regret and apology. The doctor looked a bit like someone he knew. A bit like Kyoya. Maybe he was his brother? Dismissing the thought, he ignored him and turned back to his dead daughter.

He was never going to see her smiling at him again, never going to see her with her big brown eyes, never going to see her with her kindness again.

Haruhi had been so innocent. The girl was independent since the age of five, she got perfect A's, was the only scholarship in Ouran and was always king to others. What had she done wrong for her to go? And she had been so young.

Now she is never going to graduate.

She is never going to go to college.

She is never going to become a lawyer.

She is never going to get married.

She is never going to have children.

She is never going to have her own law firm.

She is never going to come back.

He never got to say good-bye. And she left him without any parting words.

* * *

News like this usually doesn't reach television or newspapers, especially if you live near Ouran. And people get into accidents often, so it's nothing big. But it _was_ big if someone died. But Ranka told the reporters to back off his dead daughter, so it didn't reach any of the TV stations.

And the chairman was notified yet either, so of course the students didn't know about their favorite commoner. Ranka was to busy sobbing and crying for him to bother even calling the chairman. He was too upset to call and notifiy even anyone.

* * *

Tip tap noises could be heard if anyone dared to step near Kyoya's room. They were non-stop, and could go on for hours on end. Needless to say, Kyoya's best friend was his wonderful pineapple computer. He was currently working on a project his father had given him.

Ring Ring.

He reluctantly pulled his right away from the keyboard and flipped open his cell phone with a slender finger and put it to his ear. He continued typing with his left hand.

"Kyoya Ootori speaking." He said in his usual business-like tone.

"_Kyoya-sama, I have just called to inform you that another patient had arrived in the hospital. I was told that you know this girl who attends Ouran. She was pronounced dead on arrival."_

Kyoya groaned inwardly. He knew every girl at Ouran. Anyway, dead or not, that girl's family better pay up for the expenses at the hospital sooner or later. The guilt and sorrow he should've felt passed over his head like air.

"Mhmm…anything else?"

"_No that is all. Thank you for your time, Kyoya-sama." _And with that, the other line went dead and the shadow king continued on with his work.

So…Kyoya _had _received a call last night saying another patient, that was dead on arrival, was at the Ootori hospital. Kyoya had just assumed it was probably some brainless girl who had died due to deprivation of shojo manga or something. So he didn't ask for a name.

Little did he know he made a HUGE mistake. Good going Kyoya!

* * *

The next day, Haruhi didn't show up. Everyone was surprised, even the teachers as they knew Haruhi never missed class, and if she did have to miss a class, they would be informed. They asked the chairman who in turn was surprised and had no clue what had happened to her.

"Where's Haruhi-kun? I don't see him here today..."

"Really? Because Haruhi-kun is always here!"

"Where's Fujioka Haruhi?"

"Kaoru, where in the world is Haruhi? She's not here today!"

"I can see that Hikaru. But don't panic, I am sure she'll show up..."

"But what if something bad happened? I mean, Haruhi never misses glass!"

"Stop ranting Hikaru, you're acting almost as bad as Tono.

"Gee, thanks!"

The twins waited through first period, second period, third period, fourth period, and eventually lunch came. But she didn't come. No sign of Fujioka Haruhi. They tried calling her many times on her cell phone, and she didn't pick up. Neither did Ranka.

"Hey Kaoru, do you have any idea why Haruhi isn't here today? " Hikaru nudged his twin brother.

"Have no clue. Haruhi always shows up to school, whether she's sick or not." Both had assumed she was sick…how were they supposed to now it was so much more than that? Kaoru suddenly got a pit feeling in his stomach, and couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Let's try calling again." The oldest twin pulled out his blue cell phone and pressed speed dial 1. They had Haruhi on speed dial. It rung once…twice…three times, and it then went into voicemail.

"_You have reached Fujioka Haruhi. I am sorry I'm unable to take your call. I will call as soon as I can. Please leave a message after the beep."_

"Haruhiiiiiiiii! Pick up! Why aren't you at school? School's no fun without our toy!" Hikaru whined.

"Yeah, if you don't pick up, we're coming to your place after school!" Kaoru added, without the whiney tone that Hikaru had used though.

"Let's call Ranka now."

"Okay." Kaoru pushed some buttons on his phone and the other end rang and rang and rang. "Ugh, why isn't anyone picking up?"

"_Hello fellow caller! You've called Ranka, father of darling Haruhi, and leave a message right away, especially if you're a cute guy! Anyhow, just leave a message!"_

After leaving a few more annoying messages, the annoying feeling got stronger with Kaoru.

And it didn't leave the entire day.

* * *

Something was odd. Tamaki hadn't been his usual cheery and idiotic self. He looked down and upset. He hadn't called Kyoya 'mommy' even once. He didn't even sit next to him during lunch. This put Kyoya on alert.

"Tamaki, is everything alright?" Kyoya asked, struggling to keep the curiosity and worry out of his voice. If he didn't, Tamaki would start singing about how his best friend actually cared about him (and showed it).

"Okaa-san…" Tamaki started, deep in thought. okay, so Tamaki wasn't THAT different than his usual self. But still… "Haruhi isn't at school today…OH MY GOODNESS MY DUAGHTER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! AND-"

Kyoya almost fell of his chair. Seriously? All this sadness and depression just because Haruhi wasn't at school today? Tamaki is officially an idiot. Oh wait, he was already labeled an idiot as soon as he was born into the world.

"SHE HAS NOTHING TO EAT BUT SNAKES AND WATER FROM TAPS! OR WORSE, SHE COUD'VE BEEN-"

But then he regained his composure. Haruhi? Missing school? Those two things don't fit in the same sentence. Haruhi _never_ missed school. Ever. Period.

"KIDNAPPED BY CLOWNS WHO TOOK HER TO A CIRCUS AND SHE HAS NO WAY OUT BUT TO DO ACROBATICS AND-"

Even if she was sick or had an emergency, she would at least inform the school. If Kyoya didn't know why she missed school, then it meant the chairman didn't know either. Because Kyoya Ootori knows_ everything_.

"SHE MUST BE WIATING FOR US TO SAVE HER! OH, MY SWEET DAUGHTER HARUHI!"

And he hated not knowing something. But they didn't have to get so paranoid. She was probably gone because of a family emergency and would be back tomorrow, smiling happily. But Kyoya didn't feel like this was the whole story.

"TAKEN BY IDIOTIC CLOWNS WHO WANT NOTHING BUT TO HURT HER AND…AND-" Tamaki was obviously avoiding the stares he was getting from fellow classmates.

"and may I ask where you learned this?" Kyoya was already planning to talk to the chairman. Tamaki stopped blabbering and clamed down. If Kyoya was worried and going to fix things, then he didn't have to worry one bit.

"The twins told me at lunch."

_I guess I should've been listening to their conversation. Their conversations may be idiotic and useless, but sometimes they do have important info…_

Kyoya quickly pulled out his cell phone (yes, they can use cell phone's in class) and punched in a few numbers before waiting for the other end to pick up. After a few orders being yelled into the phone, he snapped it shut and ignored the blubbering idiot for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Takashi…" Honey spoke in a quiet tone, which was unusual for the child-like adult in his first year at university.

"Yes?"

"I feel like something bad is going to happen today…" it was just a gut feeling, but Honey had trouble shrugging it off.

"Ah." Mori agreed. He had been feeling the same since morning….which was odd.

* * *

A few minutes after school (university in Honey and Mori's case) ended, Kyoya calmly walked to the chairman's office. This was weird. No doubt something major had happened. He needed to talk to the chairman, fast.

After knocking and a reply of "come in", he slipped inside and shut the door closed.

"Yes?" Tamaki's father asked. He looked up to see the youngest child of Yoshio Ootori and he lit up. "What may I do for you, Kyoya-kun?"

Kyoya shifted his glasses upward. "Fujioka Haruhi has not shown up to class today, as you are aware."

Yuzuru smiled and prince-like, one that rivaled Tamaki's. "Ah yes. About that. Of course. My secretary's have tried calling, but to no avail. I haven't gotten any contact from Haruhi-chan or Ranka-san, which is quite peculiar." He looked back down at his papers and shuffled through them as he continued to speak. "And I must admit, it is very unusual for such a precious darling scholarship student like Haruhi-chan to miss a day of school without anyone informing us. This will tamper with her grade you know."

"Yes, I am aware." Kyoya spoke. "However, according to this new piece of information, no doubt something has happened."

The chairman listened intently with wide eyes as Kyoya explained.

**EARLIER-AN HOUR AGO**

Kyoya stepped out of the classroom followed by wails of a blonde-haired idiot. They had their last class of the day separated, and so Tamaki pleading Kyoya to stay everyday for 7th period was a normal thing.

Pushing some of his books into the locker, his cell phone started vibrating in his pocket. He reached into his back pocket and slipped out his phone. _Finally…_he pressed the 'answer' button and put the phone to his year while taking out his math textbooks.

"Yes, Tachibana?"

"_Kyoya-sama, we have arrived at our destination, and it seems this place is empty. We have intruded the place on your orders, and everything seems normal. There is no trace of anything peculiar…"_

What? Haruhi and Ranka weren't at home? Then were the heck were they? Kyoya regretted not putting a tracker in Haruhi's phone. She had said that the host club was being paranoid and she could handle everything by herself, so there was no need to put a tracker on her phone. Kyoya had consented (much to his surprise) along with the others.

After some thinking, he decided he needed to speak with the chairman.

Just where was Haruhi?

**BACK TO PRESENT**

"Hmm…that is strange." Yuzuru's eye brows furrowed, as if he was thinking hard. He dismissed Kyoya, who had a bunch of theories and plans running through that big head of his. (Actually, Tamaki's the one with the big head, Kyoya is the one with the smarts).

After a few minutes, Yuzuru received a call. He picked up the phone and answered in his prince-like voice.

"Souh Yuzuru speaking! What may I do for you?"

"_This is Ootori Ichido speaking Souh-san…"_

Yuzuru was confused. Why would his friend's/enemy's eldest son contact him? Ichido was a doctor at one of the Ootori hospitals, and he was the chairman at Ouran. So why…?

"Ah yes, Ichido-san, what may I do for you?"

"_it is more of a matter of informing, Souh-san. I have been told to tell you something, since Ranka-san couldn't. I presume you know him?"_

Ranka-san? What was he doing at a hospital? Yuzuru gasped. What if either of them was in an accident and that's why Haruhi isn't here? Everything clicked in place.

"Yes yes. Ranka-san, the father of scholarship student Fujioka Haruhi. And what is it that you'd like to tell me?"

"_I am sorry to tell you that Haruhi-san was in a severe car accident last night…"_

Yuzuru's hands started shaking. "W-what?" was all he could say. The puzzles fit together.

Ichido was done yet._ "Yes, and…she didn't make it…"_

Yuzuru froze in horror. Did he correctly? "Y-you mean…s-she…?" he gulped.

"_Her brain was damaged, and her bones were crushed. She was pronounced dead on arrival, and there is nothing we can do. I truly regret this turn of events." _As if. Ichido was just trying to get a better business relation with Yuzuru for…you guessed it, business and profits. Now wonder him and Kyoya are brothers.

Yuzuru on the other hand was going to shock. How could the one girl his son loved be gone? Wasn't she just here yesterday dealing with Tamaki's rants?

And how was he going to tell him?

* * *

"Kyyoyaaaaaaa" Tamaki whined and he came up to his best friend. "Did you do something yet? Did you send your body-guard to see if Haruhi is okay? Oh, I know! Why don't we skip hosting today and go se Haruhi! She's probably dying to see us!"

Kyoya decided not to tell him his bodyguards didn't find Ranka or Haruhi there. Tamaki just go insane. "I won't be able to find her if you keep asking me every two seconds, Tamaki. Therefore, this is your fault."

Tamaki sulked in his corner.

Outside, it seemed like he didn't care at all. Inside, he was going through turmoil. Where could Haruhi be? He sent the Ootori police out to scout the city, and he even found out that the last anyone saw Haruhi was when she left school yesterday. The last anyone saw Ranka was when he left the bar he was working at around 10 pm. So something must've happened between 10 pm and 8 am, the time Ranka was last seen and this morning when school started.

The twins came in, looking bored and tired. They had bags under there eyes and they were sulking. Hikaru yawned. "Ugh…school is boring without-"

"-our favorite toy." Kaoru finished. They both slowly walked like zombies and plopped onto the expensive couch. "We don't feel like hosting today."

"We will lose some profits due to Haruhi's absence." Kyoya spoke, his eyes never leaving his laptop. "If you two also lack in your hosting skills today, I will to make sure you never see your 'toy' again."

Leave it to Kyoya to threaten people.

Mori and Honey walked in the room on cue. "Tama-chan, Kyo-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Haru-chan, we're here!" he cheered. He opened his eyes only to see four hosts instead of five. Two identical red-heads were there, so was a purple-eyed self-proclaimed king and a mysterious calculating shadow king. Where was the commoner with the large brown eyes, who would always greet them with a warm smile on her face? "Where's Haru-chan?" he had expected her to be there with the twins, since it was usually them who dragged her here.

Kyoya shifted his glasses up and they glinted in the light, making him seen more devil-ish. "She's absent today."

"Ehhh? Whyyy?" Honey furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I wanted to share my cake with her!"

"No need to panic. She will be back tomorrow." He lied. Truth be told, he had no clue where she was, even with all the info he had. No new developments since he had talked with Tamaki's father. One thing was for sure, he was going to increase her debt by tenfold when she came back, no matter what had happened. She had let everyone in the school become worried sick!

That seemed to reassure Honey, although Mori was suspicious that there was more to this then what Kyoya was letting out. He glanced at Kyoya suspiciously who turned to face the senior, but his expression was unreadable because of his glasses (stupid glasses).

* * *

After changing into their costumes for today (as policemen and criminals), hosting soon started. All the girls were excited like usual, but they were wondering about one thing: their beloved Haruhi-kun.

"Where's Haruhi-kun?"

"Yeah, I don't see him here?"

"Is he hiding?"

"Haruhi-kun never misses school!"

"What if he has a life threatening disease?"

Gasps were heard from around the room. The girls became frantic.

"Oh no! he has to fight this all by himself!" one of Haruhi's regular customers blew her nose into a tissue.

"Haruhi-kun is so brave to handle this all by himself!"

Well, the others sweat dropped (except for Tamaki who joined the crying), but Kyoya took advantage of the situation. This would certainly bring profits since more customers would come when Haruhi came back. Money-making scheming rich bastard as Haruhi would put it.

More like 'Money-making scheming rich bastard as Haruhi _used_ to put it'.

All of Haruhi's designators asked for someone else, so they didn't lose much profit. Btu Haruhi was still getting a debt…

Hikaru started by dropping a tray of cups and getting a (fake) cut, while Kaoru soothed him.

"Ouch!"

"Hikaru! Careful next time! keep an eye on where you're going" Kaoru touched his twin's finger tenderly.

"But, I can only keep my eyes on you…" Hikaru complained.

"Oh Hikaru…" Kaoru embraces his crying (fake tears) brother.

"Kaoru…"

The girls squealed at the sight of forbidden brotherly love. Their extremely high pitched squeals roared around the room, though no one cared. Honey and Mori were also doing well.

"Cake!" Honey scooped up another plateful of cake.

"Mitsukuni…" Mori warned. Honey smiled warmly at him (girls swooned) and reassured him he'd brush his teeth when he got home. Mori smiled ever so slightly, causing the girls to go into fan mode.

On the other side of the room Tamaki was showered with compliments as he did his princely act. But some of the girls struggled to hold back nosebleeds.

"My beloved princesses, nothing makes me happier then seeing you happy…" Tamaki pulled out a rose and handed it to the nearest customer who squealed in delight. The others got anime hearts over their heads.

Kyoya, meanwhile, was busy selling the newest photo books. No surprise about that.

"Ladies, would you like to be interested in the newest collection of the hosts' photo books? It is a limited edition…" Kyoya pasted a plastic fake smile on and the girls thought he was actually smiling. "Of course, if you buy all, there is a special discount."

"Kyaaa! I'm taking all!"

"Me too!"

"One whole set for me please!"

Put "limited edition" and "discount" in the same sentence, and you'll be off to the money-making world.

* * *

Hosting ended as soon as it started.

"Ahhh!" Tamaki stretched. "I can't wait to see my princesses tomorrow!"

"So you're saying you can't wait to see _them_ but don't care about seeing Haruhi?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow. Hikaru snickered. Tamaki burst into flames and screamed.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! DADDY LOVES HIS DAUGHTER!" he went on and on and on.

"…what do we do know, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, referring to the king who was running around flailing his arms about. "I think we went a bit overboard…."

Hikaru shrugged. "Nothing, we just wait until he runs out of breath."

"Kind of impossible if it's Tamaki, he never runs out of breath."

"I know!" a light bulb lit up in Kaoru's head. "FROGS." He said out loud so Tamaki could hear.

Tamaki stopped in his tracks and started mumbling to himself. "frogs are icky and slimy and gross and sticky and…"

"What was that for?" Hikaru asked, leaning in to here Tamaki's complaints about frogs.

"Well, it got him to stop shouting, didn't it?" Kaoru smiled and sat down, watching in amusement. All this picture needed know was Haruhi. She would try to go stop Tamaki from shouting and Hikaru from laughing and snickering.

Speaking of Haruhi, where was she anyway? Kaoru sat straight up remembering the subject. "Hey, Kyoya-senpai…"

"Mm?"

"Where's Haruhi? We tried calling but she didn't pick up. Is she sick or something?" Kaoru questioned as Kyoya kept typing.

"Probably."

"Oh."

At that moment, the double doors to the third music room opened. A CLANK evaded the hosts from their thoughts (whatever they were). Everyone turned to see a man with messy brown hair and a tick mustache. His eyes were red and the skin under his eyes was gray and saggy from exhaustion. His lips were in a thin straight line, and his expression was unreadable.

Yuzuru.

"O-Otou-san…" Tamaki's eyes widened in disbelief. What would his father be doing here at this time? and why would he be here anyway? If his dad needed to talk to him, wouldn't he just be called to the office? And…how come he looked so horrible? "Otou-san!" he rushed to his father. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Yuzuru turned to look at his son. His eyes were gleaming with worry and sadness, but also with a sprinkle of confusion.

"Souh-san!" the twins stood up. What was going on?

Yuzuru closed his eyes. He had to tell them. He just had to. It would be better if they found out from him then rather they find out from other sources after a while. Besides, it'd be better to get it over with, right? But how were they going to take it? If his reaction was like this, his eyes red from irritation from the worry then Tamaki's reaction was going to be ten times worse.

Tamaki dragged his father to the couch and pushed him onto it. He ordered the twins to get water, and after savoring the moments where his son would be caring and cheerful for the last time, Yuzuru spoke.

"I-I have to tell you something…" he started slowly, allowing them to process everything. He knew that even Kyoya wouldn't be prepared for such news.

"Yes, Souh-san?" Kyoya asked calmly. Inside, he was boiling with worry. What is happening? This whole day has been weird.

"U-um…" he cleared his throat. This was going to be tuff….how was he going to do this? "W-well…"

"Yes?" everyone was itching to know what happened.

Tamaki shook with worry. "Otou-san! Is it Okaa-san?"

"N-no.."

"Then?" Tamaki wondered what could've happened to put his father in a condition like this.

His father bent his head low and spoke in a quiet tone only loud enough for his son to hear. "I'm sorry Tamaki…"

"For what?" Tamaki's voice was barley a whisper. Everyone watched, their heart rates speeding up with anxiousness.

Yuzuru decided to start slowly, but then cut to the point. Then he'd walk out, since seeing his only son break into pieces would break him too. "T-this is concerning that girl, Fujioka Haruhi…"

So this was what it was about? Haruhi? Kyoya sat straight up. His glasses glinted again in the sunlight, thus making it impossible to read his expressions. "Haruhi?" he repeated as if to ensure this was what it was about. How could something about Haruhi put the chairman in this condition? How bad was it?

The chairman looked at all the faces. The twins with identical faces twisted with worry. Mori stood tall and silent, but you could see the worry in his eyes. Honey looked like he was about to cry. Kyoya was Kyoya, acting as if nothing happened, but any one who knew him well could feel the worry emitting from him. Lastly, his son, the one girl he loved was gone.

He knew this girl, Fujioka Haruhi, meant so much to these people, despite being a commoner. She was the chain that connected them all together. Without her, they would all fall apart, and all he could do was watch them.

Just say it. Just say it and you're done with this. That's what Yuzuru told himself. Say it, just say she's gone bluntly and walk away.

He took a breath. And another. And another. The others held their breath.

"Fujioka Haruhi was in a car accident yesterday and…" He started in an audibly small voice unable to avoid the crack in his speech. The man decided to finish this before the host club started screaming about Haruhi in an accident. Btu at this moment, he could feel everyone grow nervous at the moment, ready to get up and visit there commoner at the hospital.

"and…died." The chairman finished.

* * *

Whew. *sweat drops*. Sorry it was a bit dragged at the end, but I HAD to cause tension, you know? but that was a looooong chapter. Over 6500 words! Yikes. So I won't be updating this for while, not until I update my other stories. I'll probably update this by next week. And I know what you guys are thinking…

WHATTTTT! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE US AT SUCH A BIG CLIFFHANGER! YOU MURDERER! I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU...

And on it goes. So I am evil. You just found that out know? Wow. MAWHAHAHA!

And I did cry a bit writing this chap, but remember, Haruhi DOES not actually disappear forever. Something happens in heaven which lets Haruhi go back to earth….yeah, I can't really spoil things at the moment. The next chapter with be the host club dealing with the tragedy, and I'm not very good at writing those, but I'll try my best!

Vote for your favorite pairing!

Review! Wrote such a long and awesome and great chapter for you guys, the least you could do is review….


	3. Chapter 3: Blood Soaked Memories

**Title: **The Misfortunes of Life  
**Dedicated: **you guys…who else?  
**Pairing:** you choose  
**Summary: **Dark clouds stormed over the host club. There was a light drizzle as they stood in the rain. "Haruhi…." She had died, leaving them depressed and shocked. But, life isn't always logical, or believable. She hadn't died. She had simply been taken. Venture through as she finds out how much she really meant to them. Will she ever realize how much she meant to them? This is not a DEATHFIC, I promise. Haruhix?  
**Timeline: **It is April of Haruhi's second year (I put it like a Japanese school, where the school year end in Feb. and the new school year starts in Mar.) Hikaru and Kaoru are in the same class. Therefore, Tamaki and Kyoya are in their third year, and Honey and Mori are in their first year at Ouran University. They frequently visit.

Announcement: the pairing vote is still open

Kyoya – 6  
Tamaki – 3  
Mori – 4  
Hikaru - 4  
Honey – 2  
Kaoru - 1

Kyoya is winning, with Hikaru and Mori close behind. You guys have to vote now, because the pairing will be determined next chap! I really need to get the pairing locked in so hurry up!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club…but I own this plot.

_Last time:_

"Fujioka Haruhi was in a car accident yesterday…" He started in an audibly small voice unable to avoid the crack in his speech. The man decided to finish this before the host club started screaming about Haruhi in an accident. But at this moment, he could feel everyone grow nervous at the moment, ready to get up and visit there commoner at the hospital.

"And…died." The chairman finished.

* * *

Chapter Three: Blood Soaked Memories

_Ugh…_she felt dizzy, like her brain was going to explode any moment. Her arms lay limp at her sides, and they were stained with blood. Her cheeks felt oddly numb and her feet felt heavy. She also felt like throwing up, and her stomach twisted every which way causing her to gag. Feeling like her soul was leaving her, she felt oddly out of place. _What…happened? _Her eyes were closed, and could see nothing but black. Darkness…loneliness… She forced herself to open her eyes. As soon as they flew open, the pain vanished. She looked at her body and saw everything was in order. Two feet, two legs, two hands, two arms, and her face. No detached limbs.

_The last thing I remember is…being crushed by a car! _Her eyes widened in realization. She scrambled to get up but stopped when she saw her surroundings. She was…where? Her eyes widened at the unbelievable sight. Her usual thin mouth was open, not caring to close it. She rubbed her eyes gently with her right hand to make sure what she was seeing was real.

She was resting on something fluffy white, and it was so soft it made her want to go back to sleep. _Where am I? And this…clouds? _On front of her were people, standing on the clouds chattering among themselves. They all looked the same age, about 25 or so, and then men were wearing white shirts with black jeans while the woman wore white mini-skirts and tank tops. Everything was pure and clean. And the most startling thing was when she looked up; she saw a sheet of blue, ranging from different shades. _The sky…? What the? _

She took in the surroundings and concluded this was a dream. Yes, she got hit by a car, and is now unconscious. But…do unconscious people dream? She felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked up. She met none-to-nose with a woman with pretty dark hair and large brown eyes. He was bending over her, worry clear in her eyes. Her thin lips were curved into a smile.

Her breath hitched. Her heart leaped, and the confusion was forgotten.

"Okaa-san…"

* * *

Silence. Pure silence. The chairman waited anxiously for a reaction but there was none. Screams, sobs, or even unnatural breathing patterns would assure him this wasn't that bad. But noooooo…not even one sound from them. The ticking of the clock on the wall echoed the room, the only thing contrasting with the silence.

A few moments later, Tamaki's eyes turned cold. His blonde hair didn't look shiny anymore; they looked dull.

"W-what?" his voice cracked and the chairman noticed the spark of hope in his tone. Hoping that what his father had said wasn't true.

The chairman shook his head. "I don't repeat things twice Tamaki…"

Time seemed to slow down. Kyoya's glinted glasses slid off his nose and fell, landing on the computer keyboard with a clank. Honey's plate of cake crashed to the ground. The sound of crashing plates echoed loudly around the room, resembling how their hearts just shattered. Honey stomach twisted, and his eyes became red as he fell to the floor, his heart showing its pain through the beads of salty water rolling down his face. Mori face became one of that showed agony, madness, confusion, and overall sadness. The giants shoulders started to move up and down as small sobs were heard from the man. He felt like eh had just lost the world. He would've been able to at least not show any emotion if it weren't for Honey to cry. But Honey's sobs tore his heart to the last of pieces, and he couldn't help it.

Kaoru and Hikaru froze. Hikaru slid of the couch and tears threatened to fall out. He didn't believe it. It couldn't be. "No….no…this can't be!" but the uncertainty was in his tone, meaning he said that only to console himself. He put his head in his hands and let his tears fall freely, warm against his now cold skin. Kaoru put his hand on his twin brother's shoulders as he started crying too.

The news has sunk in.

Kyoya slammed his laptop shut and slammed his hands hard on the table. "This is not possible! Call the Ootori hospital, now; make sure they DO something about it! I'll fire them all!" He didn't bother to show he was hurt. He was starting to sweat as he tried not to let his tears fall. He had covered his emotions for the last 17 years; no way was he going to break now. No matter how much it hurt.

The chairman knew what Kyoya was trying to do; Convince himself that Haruhi could be brought back to ease the pain, but she was gone for good. "Dead on Arrival. Nothing they can do…"

Kyoya's head bent low, his bangs covering his eyes. He started shaking a bit, covering his face with his hands.

The chairman got up to leave but noticed something odd. "Where's…Tamaki?"

Tamaki, unknown to the others, had left.

The host club couldn't manage to go home that night. They were all feeling broken. Blood-curling feelings crept into their soul. They didn't talk; they just let their hearts yearn for what was so important to them.

They hadn't moved from their positions, Kyoya was still had his table his back resting again the chair as he leaned back with his arms crossed, inwardly crying. His head was bent low so no one could see his expression. No one wanted to either. Honey was at his cake table, curled up in a ball. His shirt was completely wet from the tears. Mori sat next to his cousin, with his arm propping his head up. The twins were in one bundle on the floor.

They knew Tamaki had probably left, but didn't bother to call. No one wanted to talk anyway. They needed time alone. They had also skipped dinner. Their families were worried, but they had heard about the tragedy from the chairman so decided to leave them alone. They knew how much this girl meant to them. And feeling pity for them wouldn't help bring her back, so they refrained from trying to console the boys. They'd just take it the wrong way. Even the great Yoshio felt sorry for his youngest son. He had even wanted that Fujioka girl to marry him, seeing how much he was attached to her (and the merits she'd bring). This was an unexpected tragedy.

* * *

Most of the school had heard about this, and the girls were left crying and sobbing as they missed their favorite (only) commoner they knew. The guys meanwhile were either silent, or yelling out death threats to whoever killed her. Haruhi, was after all, someone everyone grew attached to and loved.

"I'll make sure that that driver suffers for the rest of his stupid life!"

"Yeah! Kill him! Burn him! Send him to the ends of the earth!"

"But that won't bring back Haruhi-kun…I feel so bad…"

"(sob)…y-yes, but I heard T-Tamaki-sama is crying his heart out, (sob) locking himself somewhere…"

"a-and the rest?"

"They're in the third music room…"

"We should l-leave them a-alone…"

"Y-yeah, it's pretty bad…I heard e-even Ootori is upset…"

"Wow, that big?"

"Yep."

"Poor Haruhi-kun! He died a noble death!"

"Yes! You will always be a legend, Haruhi-kun! (sob)"

"WE'LL MISS YOU, HARUHI-KUN!"

* * *

It was almost midnight, but everyone was still glued to the same spot. The windows were open, allowing the soft breeze to come in and attempt to sooth them. The curtains blew causing them to flutter looking like waves, ripple among ripple. The moon was out, lighting up the dark blue sky.

Kaoru was the first to speak. "..How could a girl be pushing a blonde-haired idiot off her one day and then be gone the next?" he spoke in a soft tone, trying not to startle anyone. His held onto his brother tightly, like a life line. His eyes were blood-shot, but he hadn't been drinking. He had been crying his heart out. Dark circled traced his eyes.

Mori stayed silent while Honey kept sobbing and repeating the words "Haru-chan…Haru-chan…!"

Kyoya opened his mouth for the first time in six hours. "I-I don't know…" it was probably the first time he had said that. He had no idea what to do, no loopholes, no solution, nothing; this was something that couldn't be reversed. His voice also expressed emotion which was sadness. Haruhi's death had left a gaping hole enough the cover the earth in each of their souls. Ahh….what was it that that customer had said? Yes, the chain that bound them together. Haruhi was that chain. And that chain had been broken and ripped apart.

This was the worst thing they had expected. The worst scenario to ever occur…and why did it have to happen to them? Kaoru was feeling sick with a new emotion rising in him. Regret. He was feeling regret. Regret that he didn't go home with Haruhi. If they did, she wouldn't be hit by that car. And he would be able to see her smiling face again. Regret that he didn't say good-bye. He spent the day laughing with his brother, and prank calling Ranka when Haruhi was in a much worse situation. How could she die? He felt anger bubbling, but the anger was directed at him. He felt like this was his fault, blaming this on him. _Why why WHY didn't I watch her? Why did I let her die! _

Hikaru felt anger too, but directed against Haruhi. _Why did you leave us Haruhi? How could make such a big impact on us and then leave?_ He felt regret that he even let Haruhi into their world. If he didn't, then he wouldn't be experiencing this pain._ No Hikaru. _He ordered himself. _Don't think like that. If you didn't meet her, you would still be trapped in your own world with Kaoru. And you wouldn't have any of these precious memories…_at the moment, Hikaru savored every single moment he had spent with the commoner. Every single one.

But they must know, blaming himself or someone else doesn't bring back a person.

She was the first girl to tell them apart.

The first girl to look at them as individuals, not as a package of two. Not as a buy one get one free kind of deal.

She was the first one to recognize their individualities and differences.

And she was the first girl he loved more than himself. Hikaru realized this now, and it hrut more now to know he never got the chance to tell Haruhi he loved her.

How can she just enter their world and leave without saying goodbye?

Mori clutched his chest as he breathed in and out slowly, trying to suppress the sobs making the way up his body. He held his dear cousin close, to comfort him. Honey was a bit more open with his tears, as Mori was already soaked to the bone. It pained him to see the condition everyone was in.

Haruhi….the first girl to see Mori not just as Honey's stoic protector, but someone with his own thoughts and feelings. And he, for the first time in his life, felt the need to protect someone other than Honey.

Haruhi, the girl who Honey looked up to as a big sister. She was the first one he could share his cake with other than Mori.

Kyoya buried his head in his hands. Haruhi meant so much to all of them, and he'd promised himself that he'd never allow her to leave, which explains why he always added to her debt. He refused to think about Haruhi. He was never used to being in emotional pain this big. The cut was too large, and thinking about her would just be adding salt to the wound. But, his resolution melted as he divulged himself in the sweet memories about her.

She was the first girl to ever catch his interest. And she was a _commoner_ at that.

The first girl to be a scholarship student.

The first girl to have almost the same amount of intelligence and cleverness as him.

The first girl to see past his barrier and see him as someone kind, and loyal, not the third son of Yoshio Ootori who only did things for merits, no matter how thick of a façade or barrier he had.

And perhaps, the first girl he ever felt admiration, respect, and love for.

that stubborn girl! She should've listened to them! _But it's not her fault…no one saw this coming…_

Maybe she wasn't dead. Maybe this was just a dream…a terrible nightmare. Maybe this was all a cruel joke and Haruhi was at her commoner apartment, waiting for the moment when all the hosts would come in a barge into her place, yelling at her. But Kyoya had already called and it was confirmed. _Why did you leave us Haruhi? This just proves even the rich can't stop something from taking place… _

Fujioka Haruhi was dead. And she isn't coming back.

That sounded so wrong.

* * *

Tamaki cried himself to sleep. After hearing the heart-breaking murderous news, he went straight to the Ouran garden's and sat near the fountain, reminiscing about his dear innocent pure flower Haruhi. His father tried calling him a few times but he had shut his cell phone. Haruhi was gone and all that existed of her was memories. Painful, happy, and sad memories, swirling around his head haunting him.

He remembered the time she came into the host club and he was the last to figure out she was a girl. [Episode 1 in Anime]

He remembered when he always called Haruhi his 'daughter' only to have her shove him off with that annoyed (cute) face.

He remembered the ball when Haurhi had her first kiss…with a girl nevertheless. [Episode 2 in Anime]

He remembered when he tried to save the identity of Haruhi's gender during the physical exam by dressing up as her. It was a complete failure, but they managed to hide her gender nonetheless. [Episode 3 in Anime]

He remembered when Renge came proclaiming her love for Kyoya but ended up saying she was absolutely in love with Haruhi. [Episode 4 in Anime]

He remembered the (planned) fight the twins had, only to use it as blackmailing so they could go to Haruhi's place. [Episode 5 in Anime]

He remembered the plan they had to get Shiro, the elementary student, to confess with a girl. They used Haruhi and got her to wear a disguise to sneak into the middle/elementary school section. [Episode 6 in Anime]

He remembered when they had gone to a beach, only for Honey to get 'lost'. [Episode 7 in Anime]

He remembered when he found out Haruhi was afraid of thunderstorms. [Episode 8 in Anime]

He remembered how jealous he felt when Haruhi went on a date with Hikaru.

Most of all, he remembered her large brown eyes and her cute natural smile that could melt even the toughest guy's heart.

The moon came out; the light bouncing of the blonde's soft pale face, telling him it was late. Tamaki refused to leave and curled up against a tree and fell asleep, not a before a single tear fell out of his eyes.

"Haruhi…."

His eyelids closed, as his eyelashes glimmered with the fresh tears that had pooled down his face.

* * *

"Okaa-san?" the brown orbs widened as she took in the figure on front of her. She was unable to believe this was true. The woman nodded and smiled as Haruhi took her hand and got up. "W-where am I?" she asked, referring to the scene on front of her. "and how is it that I'm seeing you? Is this a dream?"

Pain flashed through Kotoko's eyes, and Haruhi was unable to catch it. "This is no dream…"

"Then?" Haruhi's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She was trying to puzzle everything together. _I remember getting hrut by a car…and then…. _"I still think I'm dreaming…"

Kotoko shook her head before looking at Haruhi in the eye. She had to tell her, no matter how hard this was. She had been waiting for so long to see her husband and Haruhi, but it came as a shock to her when she learnt Haruhi's soul left the world earlier than expected. She was sad, for her and for her friends. She was watching everything from above, and knew Haruhi's friends. Poor host club and Ranka. She breathed in and out (well not really, they don't do that where she is)

"Haruhi, my daughter, you are dead and are in heaven."

* * *

Ahhh, I cried while writing this! My shirt is soaked! But don't worry, Haruhi will surely come back and ease everyone's pain! The next chapter is Kotoko explaining things to Haruhi, whiel the host club attends her funeral. More inner turmoil, and then either Chapter 5 or 6 will be a two year time skip when everyone is in Ouran university. That's when….no spoiling! *smacks myself* that's just the planned plot, but it might change.

Anyway, I apologize if you weren't satisfied with the length of this chapter. I assure you, it will get better.

Thank you for reviewing:

Mizuno Akamaya(Same here, same here,)  
Dream Theme(Maybe….)  
ChocoholicAddict22(Keep voting, and Hikaru will win)  
BestlyThrice36  
MayContainRandomness(Most people seem to like that pairing, including me, any reason why?)  
InceptionErection(Ehh…Kyoya is winning, but don't get your hopes too high)  
LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr(Keep voting, the poll ends as soon as the next chapter goes up)  
The-Konoha-Shadow(Oh, she died….but she'll be back. Just wait...hehe)  
Silver-wind-on-moon(I agree, Kyoya is an idiot)  
zenophobiaz(Whoa there! Try not to die from lack of breath, since you won't be able to read the rest of the story!"

Voting for pairing is still open, but it'll be closed once the next chap is posted!

Review, and criticism is appreciated.


End file.
